


Pain kinda turns me on

by corvidlesbian



Series: that kind of love [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, other things mentioned but not acted on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidlesbian/pseuds/corvidlesbian
Summary: Beau tells Yasha she likes pain. Suffice it to say, it goes well.





	Pain kinda turns me on

Beau was nervous.

She didn’t usually get nervous about sex. She was comfortable with her body, and comfortable in her sexuality. And when she did get nervous, it was only the first few times she had sex with someone, and her and Yasha were way past that point. 

And it was fucking spectacular, to be honest. Yasha was sweet, and gentle, and skilled with her tongue, and she would go down on Beau until she could barely remember her own name. Like, pretty much every night. And that suited them both perfectly, because Beau had one hell of a sex drive and Yasha loved to indulge her.

The only thing was, Beau liked it rough. She liked bruises, and teeth marks, and giving up control, and she wasn’t ashamed of that by any means but Yasha was  _ gentle _ . Yasha liked it soft, and Beau had no problem with giving her that, but she wanted more. Beau didn’t want Yasha to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with, but she also didn’t know what Yasha would be comfortable with, because they hadn’t talked about it.

The only thing to do was communicate. So she had told Yasha to meet her in their room and sat herself down on the bed, just hoping that Yasha would find all that stuff as hot as Beau did.

When the door opened, Beau’s head snapped up to watch Yasha shuffle in. She smiled at Beau fondly, closing the door behind her.

“Don’t tell me you’re already, uh, aroused,” Yasha said, a hint of teasing behind the words. "It's been five minutes since we got here."

“I’m always aroused,” Beau said. “Can we talk?”

“Of course,” Yasha said, moving to sit next to Beau. “Is something wrong?”

Beau forced down the butterflies in her stomach, which really felt more like angry bees, and said, “It’s about sex. With you.”

Yasha’s eyes widened slightly. “Is it- do you want to stop?”

Beau almost laughed at that. “God, no. I want more.”

“Oh,” Yasha said. “Like... now?”

“No, I mean- what we’ve been doing is amazing,” Beau said. “Your tongue is… amazing. And you’re really, really gentle.”

Yasha didn’t respond, waiting for Beau to get to the point. Beau opened her mouth, then closed it. Opened it again. Made up her mind that there was only one way her fantasies could actually be fulfilled.

“I like pain,” she said.

“Oh.”

“I can be kind of intense, and I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Or do anything, to me, that you wouldn’t be comfortable with. Like, I want you to be comfortable. Because-”

“Intense how?” Yasha interrupted, placing her hands on Beau’s.

Beau stared at her for a moment. “I’m kind of kinky, Yash.”

“That isn’t very specific.”

“Uh.” Beau looked back down at their hands. Yasha rubbed her thumb over Beau’s knuckles. “Like I said. Pain kinda turns me on.”

“Kinda?”’ Yasha repeated.

“Kinda very.”

“So you would want me to what? Spank you?”

Beau’s brain went fuzzy. “That would be one way. Yeah. Uh, yeah. Is that something- I mean, would you- is that cool?”

Yasha looked off into space, and for a moment Beau was terrified that she would say no. In a moment, though, she looked back and said, “I think I can do that, maybe.”

“Really?”

“Well, I don’t know if I can be mean to you,” she said, dragging her thumb over Beau’s knuckles again.

“Is it being mean if you’re doing exactly what I want you to do?” Beau asked. “Because I really, really want you to bend me over your knee and spank me.”

She heard Yasha’s breath stutter, saw her pupils dilate, and felt slightly better about asking Yasha to do this for her. Yasha’s hand went from her hands to her thigh, and it was gentle, but Beau was already wanting and it felt like Yasha’s hand was burning her skin with how much it affected her. She wasn’t surprised to realize that she was already wet.

“What else?” Yasha said softly.

“Biting is good.”

“Where?”

“Uh. Everywhere? Neck, shoulders, stomach, hips. Thighs,” Beau said. Yasha’s hand on her thigh gripped a little tighter, and Beau took in a quick breath. She put her hand on top of Yasha’s, urging her to keep it there.

“How hard?”

“Well.” Beau wondered if it was possible to scare Yasha away. Chances were that it was, but maybe not with this. Hopefully. “I have a surprisingly high pain tolerance. Like you can draw blood and I’ll probably just, uh, moan louder.”

“You already moan too loudly,” Yasha said, her hand travelling higher up Beau’s leg. Beau’s breath caught.

“Then gag me,” Beau said, incapable of focusing on anything other than Yasha’s hand.

“Is that something you’re into as well?”

Beau could feel the heat gradually climbing up her neck. “Yeah. Gags, blindfolds, being tied up…”

Yasha’s hand made it to the juncture of Beau’s thigh and hip, and Beau groaned quietly. “Is this okay?” Yasha asked.

“Please.”

Yasha shifted so she was sitting behind Beau. She wrapped one arm around Beau's torso and stroked her fingers over the seam of Beau’s pants. Beau tried her best to sit still. “Tell me more,” Yasha said. “I want to hear it.”

Yasha’s fingers danced up and down, barely providing any friction. Beau could feel her smallclothes sticking to her, but Yasha wasn’t providing any relief. “I like it when you tell me what to do, or when you tell me what I like.”

“Like how you love being a good girl for me?” Yasha said, fingers pressing in more firmly.

Beau leaned back into Yasha’s form, moving her hands to grip Yasha’s legs. Anything to keep from touching herself, taking over for Yasha, because this was maddening but she didn’t want it any other way. “Yes,” she said. “Yes.”

Yasha dragged her teeth gently over Beau’s pulse at the same time as she pressed her palm into her clit. Beau whined, her hips bucking into Yasha’s hand. 

“I like the thought of you with a strap-on,” Beau whispered. Yasha hummed near her ear. “I don’t know whether I’d rather have you fuck me into the mattress, or be on top, you controlling my movement, digging your nails into my ass...”

Yasha kept her hand where it was, letting Beau roll her hips uselessly against it, and brought her other hand up to brush Beau’s hair out of the way and place her teeth against her shoulder.

“Please,” Beau gasped, tilting her head to the side.

Yasha bit down gently, and Beau grunted, pressing harder against Yasha’s hand.

“Fuck me,” Beau said. She moved one of her hands away from where it clutched Yasha’s thigh, instead grabbing Yasha’s hand and moving it up to her waistband.

“Patience,” Yasha murmured against her skin, but she still obliged, sliding her fingers down and finding Beau already dripping for her. She dragged wetness over Beau’s clit, and Beau jerked up at the motion.

Yasha’s mouth travelled further down her shoulder, finding a new spot to sink her teeth into. She could feel how slick she was, Yasha’s fingers moving without resistance, and she could feel the sting where Yasha had bitten her but it wasn’t quite  _ enough _ . Too much pleasure, not enough pain.“Harder,” Beau said.

Yasha bit down with quite a bit more force, and Beau let out a strangled moan, rocking helplessly into Yasha’s hand. “What else do you like?” Yasha said, her fingers slowing.

“I like it when you pull my hair,” Beau blurted, the words spilling out. Yasha rewarded her, increasing her pace. “When you use it to control me.”

Beau’s shoulder burned. Yasha pressed hot, open mouthed kisses against the mark. “And?”

“I like it when you use me to get off,” Beau said. Her words came out strained with the effort of forming them. “Or when you get me off, but it’s- fuck, when it’s on your terms, not mine. When you get to decide whether I come or not- shit, Yasha-”

It was barely any effort for Yasha to slide a finger inside, all the way to the knuckle, and Beau rolled her hips into her, crying out as she found a good angle. She barely noticed as Yasha added a second alongside the first. Yasha's palm pressed against her clit, and her fingers pressed into her just right, and she was in such sweet ecstasy as Yasha tangled one fist in her hair and pulled.

“I bet you could handle another finger, couldn’t you?”

Beau could only bring herself to nod and whimper, barely trusting herself to speak. Yasha lost her rhythm for just a moment as she slipped in a third, then she found it again. It was nearly painful how full she was. Every thrust of Yasha’s fingers had her mewling pitifully, any effort to keep her dignity abandoned.

“You’re so loud,” Yasha whispered, using Beau's hair to tug Beau’s head back so she could nip at the exposed skin of her neck.

“Then- do something- about it-” Beau gasped, closing her eyes. The hand in her hair vanished, and in another second Yasha’s hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

Something in her went calm at that. She breathed heavily through her nose, hips rolling into Yasha’s hand as Yasha fucked into her relentlessly. She felt herself approaching the edge, heat pooling in her core and racing across her skin. It was more intense than usual- like every nerve was firing, like something was about to snap. It was her instinct to start begging, but Yasha’s hand was unforgiving. The noises she made, embarrassingly high pitched, came out muffled.

“I can feel you, around my fingers,” Yasha said. “Are you close for me?” Beau sobbed against her hand, and Yasha pressed a kiss to her jaw. “You feel so good. You’re so good for me, so good for me-”

Beau’s legs shook. She could feel hot tears prick at the edge of her eyes. The only thing tethering her to this plane was Yasha’s solid body and the words murmured in her ear.

“That’s good,” Yasha said, just as her fingers crooked and Beau felt herself spilling over her hand. The tension pooling below her stomach dissolved, her vision swam, and it hit her in waves, one after the other. Yasha kept fucking her through it all, merciless.

The hand over her mouth dropped away, but all she could do was gasp for breath. The edges of her vision went spotty. When it was finally too much, she reached down to pull Yasha’s hand out of her pants, finding it to be wetter than she expected. It took her a moment to wrap her mind around that.

“Oh,” Beau said.

Her voice was wrecked.

“I don’t think you’ve done that before,” Yasha said. Beau could hear the awe in her voice. Yasha wiped her fingers on Beau’s abs, then spun Beau around so she was facing her.

Yasha brushed tears away from the corner of Beau’s eyes. Beau leaned in, pressing their lips together, and Yasha deepened it, licking into her mouth. Beau’s hands went to Yasha’s waist, and Yasha sighed, tangling her fingers in Beau’s hair. Yasha pulled back.

“Could you-” Yasha hesitated- “Go down on me, maybe?”

“Fuck yeah,” Beau said.

Yasha lifted her hips up so Beau could tug her pants down to her ankles, and then Beau slid off her lap and dropped to the floor. Yasha was soaked, just from making Beau come, and when Beau pressed her tongue against her clit she let out a heavy breath.

Yasha’s hands were still in Beau’s hair, and she tugged gently, experimentally. Beau faltered for a moment, overstimulated, the arousal that spiked through her almost uncomfortable. 

Beau breathed slowly. Yasha was all she could taste, all she could smell, and it overwhelmed her senses. She made her strokes light, how she knew Yasha liked, and she was rewarded by a quiet moan and the words “Good girl, Beau.”

She knew Yasha was quiet, so every noise she drew out of her was all the more sweet. She could tell Yasha was close when her breathing grew uneven, and she kept her rhythm even as Yasha’s thighs trembled around her.

In another moment, Yasha drew her back up, pulling her into another kiss. She scratched at the stubble at the back of Beau’s neck with one hand. Beau hummed against her lips.

When they pulled away, and Beau climbed back onto Yasha’s lap, Yasha leaned their foreheads together. “Thank you,” she whispered. Her other hand found the bruise on Beau’s neck, her thumb brushing over it softly, and Beau shuddered against her.

“Please tell me we’re gonna do this again.”

Yasha chuckled. “Well, you’d look very pretty in a gag.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote & edited this in under a day, I don't know how this happened, every time I think about Yasha my heart twists. Am I going to continue this? oh who knows  



End file.
